


sparring

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [74]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Omorashi, Unrequited Love, commission, or so they both think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: During a training session, Corrin struggles against her body's needs, but she doesn't want to look like a child in front of Gunter.





	sparring

**Author's Note:**

> My first commission that I've had fun with in a long ass time. Ahh it's good to be back my dudes

Gunter has been a consistent presence for most of Corrin’s life; at the very least, for everything she can remember, he has been there. She is sure she should probably consider him more of a father than the distant king of Nohr, and perhaps, in her childhood, that was more true, but now, she does not allow herself to think of him in such a way. However, this is not out of any loyalty to her father; her true reasoning is one she would never tell anyone.

The outside world is completely inaccessible to her, and she has no human contact outside of her servants and her family, and, rather than experiencing most things that the world has to offer, she experiences it secondhand, through her reading. That is how she becomes acquainted with the concept of romance and, somewhere along the line, develops such feelings for herself.

With such limited contact, she should have known that whoever her first crush would be, it would feel wrong, somehow; even if it were someone closer to her own age, even if it were Jakob, who is, perhaps, the boy closest to her, she’s sure it would feel almost incestuous, and she would feel compelled to keep it a secret. But, somehow, she found herself infatuated with none other than Gunter, the constant in her life, the man who  _ should _ be like a father to her.

In so many regards, she is still a child, though by now she has come of age. With such limited life experience, having barely known life outside her isolated tower, she might as well be an infant, and so she knows that to fall for someone like Gunter is a joke. It would be laughable to any outsider, who would assume she only fell for him because of her limited social interaction, and perhaps the lack of affection from her father, and it would be laughable to Gunter.

Though he might not laugh to her face, he is so much older and so much more experienced that it would have to be somewhat comedic to even consider entertaining the crush of a naive princess like her. She can’t even imagine how it will feel to have him reject her, though she’s pictured it a few times against her will, her mind conjuring up such humiliating images whenever she allows herself to fantasize about him for too long.

It is nothing but a hopeless fantasy, and it would be for the best if she could forget it and move on.

At the very least, she has gotten good at ignoring it whenever she is around him. After all, it would be hard to continue living with him and having him watch over her if she weren’t able to look past her silly crush, if she weren’t able to be around him without growing too flustered by her own imagination. Though her heart races at times, and though she’s sure she isn’t able to keep her admiration out of her eyes, and though she hangs on to his each and every word, she keeps her affections to herself.

There are times when that is important; for example, her training. She has to prove herself as a fighter before her father will even consider letting her out into the world, and Gunter has been teaching her since she was a child. Her servants have more advanced, faster paced lessons, in order to be ready to protect her, but she has become quite formidable on her own. Or, at least, Gunter tells her as much, and she doubts that he would go easy on her, knowing that her results reflect directly on him.

She knows that her most important reason for training and improving is to be given her freedom, and to impress her family, and to have her strength and actions reflect positively on the royal family, but she also knows that a desire to impress Gunter, to earn some sort of praise from him, also drives her. The praise is nothing more than what a mentor would give to a student, but she loves it all the same. Whatever she can get from him, after all, is good enough for her.

It is during a training session with him that the incident occurs, and it is her desire to impress him that partially leads to said anything.

The day starts like any other, with him informing her that her lessons for the day will be combat focused. She is rather excited for this; though she does enjoy reading and learning, it’s been several days since the last time they dedicated an entire day to combat training, and she’s been growing bored with her books. Her excitement leads her to rush through her breakfast, ignoring Flora’s chiding to take it slow, and she quickly gets ready to work with Gunter.

They quickly get into things, with Corrin doing a variety of physical drills and warm ups before she is given her practice blade, and before Gunter takes up his lance. She has been thoroughly educated on the disadvantages her sword would have against such weapons, and he is trying to help her learn how to see through her enemy and work past such disadvantages. It’s been a tricky lesson, but she thinks she’s starting to get the hang of it.

Corrin is so wrapped up in reading Gunter’s movements that she doesn’t notice the slight twinge in her bladder, one that must have started up when she was still doing her warm up exercises. What would have been a small need, a little bit of an annoyance, goes completely unnoticed, until suddenly, she feels a bit more pressure than she remembered being there before.

Of course, she was in such a rush in the morning that she took no time to relieve herself after breakfast, and now, a good two hours into their training, she realizes that her bladder has grown rather heavy in the time since then. She could smack herself for forgetting something so important, but there’s no time for that now. If she lets something as simple as that distract her, then there’s no way she’s going to be able to keep up with Gunter, and if she fails today’s training after so much progress, then he will definitely be disappointed in her.

Pushing her needs to the back of her mind, she tries to focus solely on the man in front of her.

~X~

Gunter has had the privilege to watch the young princess Corrin grow up, though, in the beginning things were more complicated than that. As one of the few who is aware of her true situation, and as someone who lost so much to the man calling himself her father, the man he is forced to serve, he was not happy to be given this assignment, and there were times that he wondered if he could use his position as a glorified babysitter to enact vengeance.

But he couldn’t do anything in the beginning, as he would have to lay low, and he helped the confused, lost princess adjust to her new life. She had already been fed all the necessary lies about her heritage, and from that point on, he taught her everything else that he could, and watched her grow. In a way, she became like a replacement child to him, as much as he hated that idea, but she did not stay that way for long.

That is easily the worst, the most shameful part of it all. She grew and she grew, and she grew into a young adult, and though the changes came on so steadily that they were hard to notice, once he realized, something in him, and in the way he saw her, suddenly changed. He isn’t sure how it happened; he’s known her since childhood, and there’s no reason for his feelings to change. She is supposed to be like his own child, and so he should still see her as a child, no matter how much she’s grown, and yet...he always stops his thoughts short there, but that does not change what he knows, in the back of his mind, to be true.

Gunter never allows himself to fully admit his feelings to himself, and maintains his parental image, teaching and training Corrin, just as he is supposed to do. It is during one of their training sessions that he begins to notice something is off about her. At first, it’s just a brief flicker, a momentary lack of focus that allows him to nearly slip past her guard, and he could have overlooked that, but the more time that passes, the more prevalent her distraction becomes.

He doesn’t go easy on her, but he wonders what it is that could have her so out of it. Gunter hasn’t seen her struggle to maintain focus like this in quite some time, and he wonders if there’s something wrong that she isn’t telling him. Whatever it is, she is able to work past it for a while, always snapping back into focus at the last second, but she leaves many openings for him to exploit as she begins to slip.

Determined to figure out what the problem is, certain that he can use this as a teaching opportunity, he watches her very closely, looking for any hints of what it could be. The passing looks of discomfort on her face give him a bit of a clue, but he isn’t sure if she’s mildly sick, or if it’s...something else. It can’t be anything serious, or she wouldn’t be able to fight through it, but if it’s not any form of illness, then he’s fairly certain that he knows what it is.

At this point, she’s far past the age where he or any of the other servants need to make sure that she remembers to use the bathroom before she begins a long lesson. No one has had to do that since she was very little, so naturally, he doesn’t pay attention to her morning routine anymore. But the more he watches her face and her movements, the more certain he becomes that that has something to do with it. And, if that’s the case, it would make sense that she hasn’t said anything or asked for a break by now. It would likely be embarrassing for her to have to halt training for something like that, and she doesn’t like to show any signs of weakness.

Gunter wonders if he should show mercy on her and bring training to an end for a time being. He could always suggest a break, and resume later, or even switch off to another lesson and do more physical training tomorrow, and he doesn’t think that that would be considered going too easy on her. All in all, he has no reason  _ not _ to, but he remains silent on that front, continuing their fight as if he noticed nothing.

Gunter can’t explain to himself why- or, at the very least, he doesn’t  _ want _ to explain to himself why- but he wants to see if she can see this through to the end. He’s interested, for whatever reason, in seeing how Corrin handles herself, and if she’s able to make it to the end of their match without...without what? Asking for a break, or...something else? He does not answer himself.

~X~

Things only grow worse for Corrin, until she can barely focus on the man in front of her at all. It’s been a long time since she’s been this desperate, having always lived in her fortress where she was rarely denied the chance to relieve herself. She realizes that she is, in a way, woefully under trained when it comes to having to hold it, and that, if this were a real battle, she would not be able to just ask for a break. Even if she weren’t too embarrassed to ask Gunter, she knows that this  _ should _ be a lesson for her.

Her bladder aches in a way she’s never felt before as she’s pushed to her very limit, and she is surprised that it’s even possible for the strained organ to contain so much. Even more so, she is surprised that she’s able to retaliate against him at all, and her mistakes become more and more obvious as her mentor gains an advantage over her.

“Don’t let your mind wander,” he chides her, in an almost taunting tone of voice, with the ghost of a smirk, and if she weren’t so concerned with her current predicament, she wonders if she would be hurt by his teasing, or if would only serve to charm her further.

“I-I’m not!” she protests, but even her voice sounds strained. Without being able to stand still for long, constantly moving and dodging and lunging, she doesn’t really have time to get a handle on herself, and from time to time, she feels herself start to leak. It is always in these moments, when she panics and fights to stop herself from completely losing control, that Gunter gets an advantage on her.

Corrin whimpers, unsure of how much longer he will push this training exercise, and unsure of how much longer she has before she  _ does _ completely lose control. Her legs feel unsteady now, and it’s so painful that she feels tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She stumbles, nearly, falling, and Gunter scolds her again.

“You’re slipping, milady,” he says. “Have you been pushing yourself too hard?”

The question is innocent, but for a moment, she’s terrified that he’s onto her. “N-no! I’m fine, I can keep going!” As soon as she’s said it, she wishes she could take it back. Every pang from her bladder nearly doubles her over now, and that would have been the perfect opportunity to ask for a break.

“Are you sure about that?” he asks. He’s halted his attacks entirely, and if she could, she would have the perfect opportunity to strike and defeat him while his guard is down

“I...I…” She tries to take a step forward, but her legs are shaking so hard now that she can’t. Even if she wanted to surprise him with an attack, she wouldn’t be able to, and he watches her expectantly.

“Corrin,” he finally says, when he sees that she isn’t saying anything, “we’ve been at this for a while. Maybe it  _ is _ time we bring this to an end.”

“B-but I haven’t...I-I mean…” She doesn’t know why she’s still arguing, when she does know that she isn’t going to be able to last much longer, and when she knows that she won’t be able to give him any sort of fight if they were to pick up where they left off.

“We can resume after you’ve eaten lunch,” he replies, not letting her finish her sentence- though she isn’t sure if she was going to finish it either way. She nods weakly, letting her practice sword fall to the ground.

Corrin turns around, taking a slow, shaky step forward. She is acutely aware of Gunter’s eyes on her as she tries to remain calm. As tempting as it might be to break into a run, she is still trying to hide any signs of her desperation. Each step is like torture, jostling her no matter how slow she takes it.

No matter how slow she takes it, each step triggers a small leak, and if she were to go any faster, she would definitely lose it, but taking it this slow means there’s no way she’s going to make it. More than anything, she wishes she could just get away from Gunter, that he would leave or look somewhere else,  _ anywhere _ but directly at her, and then maybe she might be able to do something. As mortified as she would be to have to hold herself like a child, she would do it to keep from wetting herself, but  _ definitely not in front of him _ .

But he remains directly behind her, watching her attempt her escape, and her knees buckle as she tries to stop yet another leak, already sure that her damp clothes must be starting to show signs of this. She’s frozen in place now, she tries to take another step forward and finds that she can’t, another step would definitely mean-

“Corrin?” Gunter’s voice is soft, concerned, and she can’t turn to face him, nor can she respond. She wants to beg him to leave her before he sees, but she can’t find the words to say it. No matter how she may fight it, she is past the point of no return now, and her knees buckle again, and she reflexively jams a hand between her legs, but it’s far too late for this to do her any good.

What starts as another leak turns into a full on torrent, and she isn’t able to cut it off, until the sound of gushing liquid splashing onto the ground is unmistakable. For so long, that is the only sound that fills the air, and, for just a moment, the relief of her strained bladder emptying itself is so euphoric that Corrin can feel nothing else, and can think of nothing else. For just a moment, her relief is so overwhelming that she forgets Gunter all together, but that moment does not last very long, and soon, she is overcome with mortification like she has never known.

It feels like an eternity before she’s actually empty, and even then, she just stands there, not sure of where to go from here. Naturally, fleeing the scene is the best option, but as the tears that she’s been holding back for so long finally begin to fall, she stays rooted in her spot. By the time Gunter reaches her, she is sobbing, and bitterly thinks to herself that such an action is appropriate for someone who wets themselves like a child.

He rests a hand on her shoulder, and she feels as though she could collapse from the contact. “Milady…” he says, his voice still soft. “Corrin, it’s alright.”

“B-but...but it  _ isn’t _ !” she wails. “I-I-I tried, but I still...but I…”

“You were prepared to push yourself to the end, even if it meant ignoring your every need,” he says, and finally, she turns her head to look up at him. He is smiling at her, and he pats her shoulder again, as if he’s praising her. “In a true combat situation, there aren’t any breaks, and the fact that you kept trying to push yourself, that you tried to convince me, even at the end there, to let you keep going, shows a commitment to victory that most don’t develop until after their first humiliation on the battlefield.”

“But still…” It isn’t as if he’s scolding her, and if he is disgusted with her, or amused by her accident, he doesn’t show it. What’s more, the sincerity in his words makes her think that maybe he is proud of her, though she still would rather have died than had something like this happen right in front of him. “Still, I…”

“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” he assures her. “Though, next time, you don’t have to push yourself quite as hard. You can ask me to stop just a little bit sooner. Now, if you’d like to get yourself cleaned up...I can take care of things here. I’ll make sure that no one else finds out about this, I promise.”

Just like that, he manages to ease most of her worries. She doubts that he will ever be able to ease the last one, because she doubts that her wetting herself in front of him will even have that much of an affect on how he sees her, in the long run. He will likely always see her as nothing more than a child, and her fantasy of a relationship with the older man will always stay just that.

Still, at least for now, she feels a bit better.

~X~

Gunter is grateful for the time to himself, and while he cleans up the evidence of the incident, he curses himself again and again. He’s always known there must be something wrong with him, to feel the way he does about Corrin, but  _ this _ ...this is something else entirely.

Watching her suffer and struggle to hold it eventually became too much for him, and he tried to give her a way out, but that turned out to be a little too late. He should have done so sooner, and he knows that his reason for waiting so long is one that he can’t explain, not even to himself.

But now that he’s alone, he can’t deny the very familiar sensation of arousal. He doesn’t know how, and he doesn’t know why, but seeing his princess in such a situation has brought on these feelings that he’s never associated with such a thing. Gunter knows that he should try to forget about this, and should not pursue these thoughts further, but he isn’t sure if he will have the self-control needed for that.

At the very least, he knows tonight will be a long night, alone in his room with his memories of their training session.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
